Tablets, laptops, phones (e.g., cellular or satellite), mobile (vehicular) or portable (personal) two-way radios, and other communication devices are now in common use by users, such as first responders (including firemen, police officers, and paramedics, among others), and provide such users and others with instant access to increasingly valuable additional information and resources such as vehicle histories, arrest records, outstanding warrants, health information, real-time traffic or other situational status information, and any other information that may aid the user in making a more informed determination of an action to take or how to resolve a situation, among other possibilities.
Many such communication devices further comprise, or provide access to, electronic digital assistants (or sometimes referenced as “virtual partners”) that may provide the user thereof with valuable information in an automated (e.g., without further user input) or semi-automated (e.g., with some further user input) fashion. The valuable information provided to the user may be based on explicit requests for such information posed by the user via an input (e.g., such as a parsed natural language input or an electronic touch interface manipulation associated with an explicit request) in which the electronic digital assistant may reactively provide such requested valuable information, or may be based on some other set of one or more context or triggers in which the electronic digital assistant may proactively provide such valuable information to the user absent any explicit request from the user.
As some existing examples, electronic digital assistants such as Siri provided by Apple, Inc.® and Google Now provided by Google, Inc.®, are software applications running on underlying electronic hardware that are capable of understanding natural language, and may complete electronic tasks in response to user voice inputs, among other additional or alternative types of inputs. These electronic digital assistants may perform such tasks as taking and storing voice dictation for future reference and retrieval, reading a received text message or an e-mail message aloud, generating a text message or e-mail message reply, looking up requested phone numbers and initiating a phone call to a requested contact, generating calendar appointments and providing appointment reminders, warning users of nearby dangers such as traffic accidents or environmental hazards, and providing many other types of information in a reactive or proactive manner.
Modern two-way radio systems feature talkgroup creation where it is possible for a radio to be a member of any combination of talkgroups. As a member of a talkgroup, a radio may receive transmissions from, as well as transmit to all members of the talkgroup. Transmission and reception of information to radios outside of an assigned talkgroup is generally not performed. Illustratively, a radio assigned to an ambulance may be a member of a Fire & Rescue talkgroup as well as a Law Enforcement talkgroup. Therefore, the radio may communicate with all members of the Fire & Rescue talkgroup as well as the Law Enforcement talkgroup.
Oftentimes when a new member joins an existing talkgroup that is actively discussing certain subject matter (e.g. an incident), the new member that is joining the talkgroup will feel disconnected with the on-going discussion due to the lack of prior knowledge of the previous discussion/subject matter. Querying members of the talkgroup about previous discussions will be a waste of time, occupies bandwidth, and interrupts the on-going discussion. Therefore, it would be beneficial if somehow a new member of a talkgroup could be provided with a summary of what is being discussed on a talkgroup prior to joining the talkgroup.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. It will further be appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required.